


【翻译】we who are about to die salute you 我们以将死之身向你致敬（原作：3traditions）

by echogyd



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insecurity, Loyalty, M/M, Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echogyd/pseuds/echogyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一篇关于Foggy作为最棒的后援团团员与喜爱他的复仇者们见面但是Matt对此很吃醋之后情节急转直下直到发生一起小型绑架的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】we who are about to die salute you 我们以将死之身向你致敬（原作：3traditions）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we who are about to die salute you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807568) by [3traditions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3traditions/pseuds/3traditions). 



> 这是我这一段时间里第一篇文章，有些生疏。而且我是第一次在AO3上发文，所以有何改进之处欢迎告知。并且，没有beta，所以欢迎挑错。
> 
> 译注：曾发于随缘居，搬运至此。

复仇者们的问题，Foggy反思过，就在于他们太让人摸不着头脑。

技术上来说，鹰眼是他“遇见”的第一位。如果这个词能拿来形容一位刺客大师跟踪你，并把你从四个超恐怖忍者手上救下来，再跟你回家喝喝啤酒缝缝伤的话。

在他提出这个建议之后Clint眨了眨眼，可Foggy差点没注意到因为他发觉自己一直在鬼扯：“我是说你、你刚刚救了我的命，那么显然至少我能请你喝个啤酒，特别请你喝。因为，你看，你是鹰眼啊！而且我也算认识另一个超级英雄吧？他其实是我朋友，所以当我第一次发现他在做...他正在做的事，我就去上了一些急救课，还带回来，呃，很多绷带消毒水啥的。所以这一点都没问题要是你想去...缝合一下的话？

Clint仍在盯着他看：“你发现你朋友是个超级英雄之后你就去上了堂急救课？”

Foggy咧了咧嘴道：“其实，也不是啦。我先冲他狠嚷嚷了一顿，还想跟他分手，不对是断交！可就是“我离不开你”如此这般的，于是我就去上了大概六节急救课。我估计我差不多能拿个护士学位了现在。这倒是挺有用的其实，特别是我的律师事务所合伙人经常不在线，万一我们破产了，那啥，这个国家应该挺缺护士的...”

Foggy感到自己开始脸红，声音磕磕绊绊越来越低。可当他结结巴巴说到一半的时候鹰眼就被逗乐了，最后他说“啤酒就好。叫我Clint。”

于是Clint爬回屋顶上，之前他在那上面射中了两个忍者然后像个马戏团演员一样翻下来。他一路占据着至高瞭望点跟着Foggy回家，从窗户进到他的公寓里，那里Foggy给Matt留着没锁。

“你应该锁好门窗。”他站在Foggy的公寓正中间说道，就好像他不是刚从屋顶跟着Foggy又破窗而入，也没有伤着胳膊滴着血似的。

“是啊，那个，我说过来着，我有个朋友跟你做的事一样，我想让他能...因为那些缝针的事。而且我这也不像有啥值得偷的嘛，所以这都不是事儿。”

Clint环视了一圈Foggy小小的还算整洁的公寓，缓缓点了点头。保持整洁对Foggy来说并不容易，可他必须如此。因为他曾跟Matt合住过，现在Matt也会随时来访，有时候头上还带着伤。于是保持房间整洁就变成了头等大事。而且当像Clint·他喵的·barton这样的不速之客到来时，保持整洁意味着Foggy的脏衣服都好好地呆在洗衣篮里，如此说来也还不赖。

Clint完成了他对Foggy公寓的审查，向沙发挑了挑眉。“当然可以！”Foggy赶紧说，“快请坐。我来给你拿瓶啤酒，我给你缝合的时候你可以讲讲你的悲伤往事。”

Clint抬起一条眉毛，“我的悲伤往事？”

“我赶脚要扮个酒保那我就得扮的像一点。”

Clint停了一秒之后爆出一声大笑，“我想Nat会喜欢你的。”

Foggy绝对没敢掂量这个“Nat”就是那个Natasha Romanov的可能性有多大。于是他从冰箱里抽出一瓶啤酒，又把他超大的急救箱从水槽下搬出来。

他把啤酒递给Clint，从急救箱里拽出好多麻醉凝胶撕开一包。Clint只是啜着啤酒，看着Foggy抹开凝胶，穿好针线，开始细心地缝合他前臂上的伤口。

安静得让人不舒服，于是Foggy开始絮叨起他的一个案子。两家炸豆丸子竞争对手产生了傻了吧唧的纠纷，最终他决定达成庭外和解。这故事很搞笑，还包括了他被农家肥糊脸的部分。他感觉到Clint开始放松下来，于是他继续讲下去，当说到一些更好玩的轶事时总能听到几声轻笑。Clint手上的啤酒从没断供，直到他困倒在沙发上。

Foggy说自己的糗事说到嗓子沙哑，蹑手蹑脚摸到厨房抓了根香蕉和一块格兰诺拉燕麦卷，写了张字条“早餐请自取”，然后在Clint身前的咖啡桌上留下字条、燕麦卷和水果。去床上走到一半，他停下来想了想这么做是不是有点诡异。不过他也为Matt准备过这些。因为Matt经常在他起床穿衣服上班前就离开了，不管Foggy怎样坚持让他留一些换洗衣服在这里都不听。

第二天早上Foggy起床时Clint已经离开了，但他在早餐字条的背面写了“谢谢”。Foggy猜这也算是个成功吧。

\---

之后Foggy有两个礼拜没有再见过Clint，直到这天后半夜他被窗外一阵刮擦惊醒。然而他看到的并不是他的好朋友试图溜进他的公寓，而是一只鼻青脸肿的Clint Barton正蹑手蹑脚地摸进客厅。

Foggy皱着眉问道：“冰块要么？”

Clint眨眨眼愣了一下，然后耸耸肩，“好啊，麻烦了。”

于是Foggy从冰箱里抓出几包收藏好的冻豆子，还有几瓶啤酒，和 Clint一起坐到沙发上。

“发生啥了，不介意我问问吧？不想说就不说。ma...我那朋友也不经常说他的那些事。”

Clint耸了下肩，然后咧了咧嘴道：“运动服黑手党。”看见Foggy一脸懵圈，他细细地给Foggy讲述了整个有关他的大楼和俄罗斯暴徒还有他的小狗的故事。

说到最后，Foggy被气得语无伦次，他找出三条不同的州立法律能让Clint夺回大楼的所有权。Clint看上去很惊讶，而且对Foggy的义愤填膺之举略感欣慰。“知道么，你朋友，你为了他去学急救那位，他真是个幸运儿。我现在明白他为什么让我跟着你那一星期了。”

“他干了啥？”Foggy惊道。

Clint又耸了下肩，咧咧嘴，“显而易见，有点人身威胁之类的？他不想让你担心于是就拜托了我。”

Foggy沉声哼道：“明天我们得更深入探讨一下啥叫信息共享。”

Clint笑了，“你生气是因为他没告诉你？倒不是因为你有生命危险么？”

Foggy耸耸肩，“你在我的位置上想想，这种事迟早要发生嘛。”Clint用一种温暖的眼神看着他，这让Foggy不自在起来，“我们来说说纽约州房地产法吧。我得去查查资料不过...”

就这样，从他们遇见后五周过去了，Foggy Nelson和Clint Barton用法律和弓箭组合拳把俄罗斯暴徒赶出了Clint的小区。Foggy也获得了Clint和邻居们屋顶烧烤趴的终身邀请函。

\---

Clint之后，Foggy见到了Natasha，绝对、深刻地令人胆颤。Foggy正在法院里等着他的案子开庭，她就那么随意地挨着他坐到长椅上，上上下下打量着他。

“呃，有何贵干？”过了一会儿Foggy自觉地问道。

“Clint是我一个非常好的朋友。”她说。Foggy非常认真地考虑了一下逃跑计划，但是他也清楚在Natasha Romanov面前，跑是没有用滴，那他不如就死得光荣算了。

“呃，是哈？Clint是个好小伙子？”在她的注视下又熬了一会儿他自觉地回答。

她缓缓颔首，“你们是怎么认识的？”

于是Foggy把Clint如何救了他如何睡在他的沙发上以及如何打跑俄罗斯暴徒的故事都告诉了她。他有种感觉，她都能从话缝儿里听出不少事情来。

他说完了，她沉吟道：“他说得对。”

Foggy懵圈状，于是她解释说：“你是个好人，这对于我们来说可遇不可求。我也明白了为什么Matt这么喜欢谈论你。”

Foggy有点小激动：“Matt说起过我？跟你们？跟复仇者们？”

她面露同情之色：“Steve非常想见你。”

于是她离开了，留下Foggy一个人，想到要跟美国队长见面而差点恐慌症发作。

\---

实际上他见到的下一位却是Banner。在一些狗一般大的机械蚂蚁试图占领城市之后，Bruce来敲了他办公室的门，光着屁股，羞羞地。当时Matt正在他公寓里的沙发上休养，Foggy在整理办公室。Foggy还保存了一段视频剪辑，夜魔侠痛揍机械蚁又差点被蚁揍趴，等Matt伤好一点他会给karen看一整天这个逗乐。

“Clint说你是个好人Natasha貌似也很喜欢你而我亟需一条裤子。”Foggy开门时Bruce说道。

二话没说Foggy就把Bruce让进门来，给他找了一条上庭西装裤穿上。那西装裤脚下露着三寸脚腕让他憋笑到内伤。

在事情变得尴尬之前，Bruce的胃里开始大声咕噜起来，腾地闹了个大红脸。这回Foggy实在憋不住，一边去冰箱里拿他的泰式午餐一边还大笑不止。

“快来吧，Banner博士。我都没法想象变成那么个大绿狂暴怪，还能不消耗点儿能量。”

“叫我Bruce，拜托”，和Foggy分享过午餐后他说。要说Foggy其实还能再友善一点，还能争取给Bruce留下更好一点的印象，就像他通常会做的那样。可这也不能怪他嘛。谁让Foggy一逗，Bruce就是一副受惊又好笑的样子呢。

Foggy是Matt最好的朋友，他熟知那些担心自己对别人是个威胁的人是怎样的情形。

\---

两天后，Clint和Bruce犹犹豫豫地出现在Foggy的公寓里，带着Foggy吃过的最美味的中餐，还带着雷神Thor。

事件的结局就是，Foggy即兴举办了一场复仇者电影之夜。那一夜，Thor吃光了他所有的果酱馅饼，第二天又叫了双份的外卖，然后告诉他说：“他人之言于尔甚是。汝或非斗士，然怀勇者之心。吾幸识汝。”

Foggy实在无言以对，于是他又做了好多披萨卷。这让他背上挨了一大力神掌，青了一周。

\---

电影之夜演变成了某种半随机事件，Foggy没法准确估计它何时到来。于是他在冰箱里囤满了德国啤酒—Bruce爱的，和樱桃—Clint和Natasha超能吃的。还专门腾出一整个橱柜放他能找出来的所有口味的果酱馅饼。

电影之夜让他见到了Tony，那人在Clint和 Bruce来之前半小时，就带着披萨夺门而入。

“我认为我有必要会见一下整个大厦都在热捧的红人。Tony Stark，幸会。”

“Foggy Nelson，幸会幸会。”Foggy结结巴巴地说，琢磨着他的人生是怎么发展到能有复仇者随随便便突然到访这一阶段的。

“他们没错，你真萌萌哒。”

Foggy眨眨眼，张开嘴又闭上。Tony露齿而笑，“是啦，绝对不能把你介绍给Pepper。她会想要长期圈养你，虽然我确信我能跟你家那位打一架，我也并不想真这么干。”

“我家那位？”Foggy呛着了，完全不明白Tony在说谁。

Tony只是暗笑了下，“哦他们又说对了。你还不知道。你们几乎跟Steve和Bucky一样可爱，那一对儿真是等了彼此一年又一年。”

“Bucky？”Foggy问道。比起这位深受信赖的好帮手，本来还是美国队长更让他着迷。但是Matt曾经非常严肃地跟他探讨了咆哮突击队漫画里的一些细节，来证明Bucky Barnes是一位真正的英雄，任何人如果能拥有那样一位朋友都该感到庆幸。说这些话时，Matt奇怪地紧张，并且用他没有焦距的眼神与他对视着，逼得Foggy不得不移开视线。

Foggy都能想象得到如果Bucky归队复仇者联盟，Matt会有多高兴能跟他见面。

“是啊。紧缚虐恋帮见到他也相当兴奋来着，现在我明白为啥了。话说回来，我带了披萨，而且要是我们现在开始放《壮志凌云》Bruce就不能抱怨了。”

于是Foggy茫茫然地看着Tony Stark像在自己家一样坐到Foggy的沙发上，打开电影，跟Clint和Bruce斗嘴。Natasha来得比他们晚一点，正好赶在《壮志凌云》的片尾字幕滚过，手上还拿着《魔发奇缘》的DVD。

Natasha，Foggy深刻认识到，是个可怕的混蛋。

\---

复仇者们显然很喜欢跟他一起玩这件事，Foggy还没有告诉Matt。他并不太清楚为啥没说，也许是因为他带着点儿报复心理，谁让Matt总是藏着那么多秘密来着。不过其实更像是他担心哪天他们开始腻烦他了，决定随便换个纽约客再去缠一缠，他不想到那时在Matt面前感到傻气兮兮的。Matt毕竟算是个复仇者辅助队员了，显然跟他们都熟悉到可以拜托Clint帮忙留心他，还能跟他们聊Foggy的事。万一到时候他们还是Matt的朋友，却不再是他自己的朋友了，他也不想为这跟Matt尴尬起来。

不过，这就意味着，现在这种情况很尴尬：Foggy单独收到了一张轧花的邀请函，请他参加复仇者联盟新年派对，还有张字条写着“请一定来。我非常想见你，Steve也一样。祝好，Pepper。”

他飞快地把字条塞进口袋但是却没地方藏得下邀请函，就被Matt发现了。他闻了闻，又用手指划过那上面浮雕的字符，转向Foggy抬起了眉毛。

“我见过Clint了，你让他照看我又没告诉我那次。捎带一说，那件事我还是很生你气。”

Matt脸上快活的好奇表情塌成了一道皱眉：“我很抱歉，Foggy。我是不想让你担心。”

Foggy叹气：“你瞧，我就是爱操心啊老兄。改不掉了。所以你不妨把事情都告诉我，还省得我担心。”

“我会的，哥们。我保证。”Matt看上去一脸认真，让Foggy觉得自己的胃颠了个个儿。Matt这个人，当他坦率地、专注地、把全部的注意力放在你身上时，最让人无法抗拒。Foggy心里开始过筛：他是你最好的朋友、你不想拿这段友情冒险、他几乎只跟女孩约会而你不想让他这个天主教徒徒增负罪感、他约会过的每个人对他来说几乎都是超模级别，所以就算他能过得了朋友这一关和同性恋第二关，你也离他的标准十万八千里，这简直杯具。

充分打压过自己之后，他终于能直视Matt的脸了，他正轻轻地皱着眉：“你还好吗，哥们？你闻上去...有点难过？”

Foggy呛出一声笑：“哦拜托，别闻我。真的，我知道你喜欢没事找罪受但没人需要那么做好嘛。”

Matt耸耸肩：“我喜欢你的味道。”他笑得如此灿烂又温柔，“你闻起来就像你。”

Foggy真的不知道该如何回答，于是他转身逃进了他的办公室。

\---

在复仇者大厦上举办的新年派对是Foggy参加过的最盛大的聚会。一开始Foggy呆得还算自在，直到Clint找到他们，并开始列举自从最后那次见到Foggy之后，Lucky想要吃掉的各种新东西。但是Matt绷紧下巴打断了他，要跟他单独谈谈。Clint刚来得及冲Foggy挤挤眼，就被一只低声咆哮着的Matt拖走了，留下Foggy独自躲在房间周边摆放着的某个巨大盆栽后面。

“不习惯是不是？”一位非常帅气的戴着黑手套的黑发男人出现在他身边。

Foggy自谦地耸耸肩，“是啊，不是我平时的朋友圈嘛。”

那人大笑起来，那笑声有些粗砺刺耳，吓得Foggy一缩。那人抬起手来比了个国际通用表示无害的手势，“也不是我的圈子。可这就是我们要为他们做的事，对吧？”

“他们？”Foggy鼓起勇气问。

“爱上一位至善之人是很艰难的事。”那人耸肩道。

“呃，啥？”

那人目光如炬地看向他，“我猜你的情况不太一样，对吧。听Clint、Banner和Stark说过，你是个好小伙子，但是你的样子在那摆着呢伙计。”

Foggy继续傻眼。

“就像你在等着那个结局。你自始至终坚定不移，你会义无反顾跳下悬崖，即便知道将粉身碎骨，疼痛难当也在所不惜，因为他值得你这么做对吗？”

Foggy能感觉到自己白了脸。

“你怎么知道？”

那人耸耸肩，“我也是啊，伙计。”他的表情柔和下来，“我猜最终也不过是个死吧，不过就我所得的，已经是偷来的福气了。”

Foggy点点头，喉咙干哑。

那人粗鲁地拍了拍Foggy的肩膀，“老天，他们说的真对。瞧我，把老底全漏给你了。都怪你长着那么张脸。Murdock有你真是幸运。”

“确实幸运。”Matt的声音从背后响起，坚定又带着点威胁。Matt紧贴在他身后，让Foggy都能感觉到他有多紧张。

那人只是防卫地抬起手，“没别的意思Murdock。只是两个人同病相怜一下。”

Matt没接他茬儿，“我想Steve正在找你。”

那人叹了口气，好脾气地挥手告别。

Matt上前一步把Foggy围到墙边，“Bucky骚扰你？”

“Bucky？刚那是冬兵？”Foggy尖叫道。

“他跟你说啥了？”Matt打断他。

“啥也没说！老天爷，Matt，冷静一下！”

“啥也没说就让你的心率飙到爆表。”Matt嘀咕着，但是明显平息下来退后几步。

Foggy猛拍了他胸口一掌，“你就不能用你的超级听力听出来吗？还有，我真不敢相信你刚是想赶走Bucky Barnes。他不是美国队长故事里你最爱的那部分吗？”

“嗯，那个，背景音太嘈杂了。”Matt抱怨着把胳膊圈在Foggy肩膀上。

“那你还能听见我的心跳？”

“我总是能听见你的心跳。”Matt听上去...是温暖的，深情款款又郑重其事，就像那次他说他喜欢Foggy的味道一样。Foggy还没想出该说什么，Matt就皱了皱脸想要走开，但是Foggy拉回他。

“你还好吗？派对是不是太吵了？”

Matt只是摇了摇头，把Foggy搂过来紧贴在身旁。

Foggy叹了口气在他怀里放松下来，不明白是什么在困扰着Matt，但还是乐于给他慰籍。Bucky是对的，预见到他对Matt的这份感情最终会伤到他自己，并不会让他变得更谨慎。反倒会让他抓得更紧，会让他在事情不可避免地变得诡异之前，渴望让Matt愿意尽可能多的像这样碰触他。

“原来你在这儿呢！Matt，拜托把我介绍给你的朋友吧！”一位非常高挑纤细一头金红秀发的女人正在温柔地朝他笑着。

Matt停了一秒之后才挂出一款迷人点的微笑，“Pepper，这位是我最好的朋友Foggy Nelson。Foggy，这位是Pepper Potts。”

“Foggy！”她热情地说，“真高兴你能来。我听说了你不少事。”

“哦，苍天啊！”Foggy戏道，诡笑着看她咯咯笑起来。他刚刚把Pepper Potts逗乐了耶。

“Matt，我想借他跟我跳一两支舞你肯定不会介意吧？在Tony开始放什么彻底三俗的曲子前我必须把握好机会。”

Foggy笑了，喜欢她说Tony名字时带着亲昵的恼火语气。他想要上前却遭到一丝阻碍，原来Matt的胳膊还架在他的肩膀上。之后他的手划开，指尖抚过Foggy的颈背。

“我假定我可以出借他，但我期望他还回来时还是十成新的。”Matt的声音里比开玩笑多了那么一丝丝严肃。

Pepper翻了个白眼，“天呐，Matt。我又不是Tony。”

Matt笑了下，切换回万人迷模式，“谢天谢地你不是。”

Pepper笑起来，拉着Foggy两只手把他带进舞池。

“也许你跟Matt搭伴会跳得更好，”Foggy提醒道，“我不是特别地舞姿优雅。”

Pepper又笑起来，轻快温暖的声音里既有礼貌又真诚，“我们慢慢来。”说完淘气地眨眨眼。

Pepper把他带到乐队跟前的那片舞场，拉着他缓慢摇摆地舞着。她贴近他的耳朵，“我知道你的朋友听力绝佳，不过我猜在乐队跟前说悄悄话的话，我们还是有机会来一次私人谈话的。”

Foggy向她困惑地眨眼。

“我直话直说。我知道那会很...艰难，等在家里，听他们一直说要保护你周全却又从不在意他们自己。”Foggy咽了咽，一晚上两场知心谈话未免太超现实了点。复仇者们真是知道怎么办派对啊。Pepper退回来，她的脸色和善，“我不是想让你难过，但听Clint、Bruce和Natasha说的，你是个好人。就连Tony也这么说，以他的方式。有时候，Jane、Phil、Darcy和我会聚在一起聊聊。或者如果我办得到，我会在紧急状况发生时把他们都接到大厦里，一起等待。这还是有帮助的。Pepper低下头望进他眼里，“也特别欢迎你来。听他们说，你一直都能鼓舞人的士气，也许你自己都不知道。所以记住我们会支持你的。”

Foggy哽咽难言，而Pepper是如此仁慈地对此视而不见，继续默默地跳着舞。

他们差不多跳了一半曲子时Tony过来打断了他们，“介意我们加入吗？”

Foggy转回身，试图让自己不要傻眼但根本办不到。因为那是美国队长在羞怯地对他微笑。

“来吧，Pepp，”Tony说，“我们来给他们演示下正确的跳舞方式。”

Pepper拍拍Foggy的手，和Tony一起渐舞渐远。

Foggy尴尬地杵着，直到美国队长伸出手来，“Steve Rodgers，你一定就是Foggy了。可以吗？”

“你确定？”Foggy不假思索脱口而出。

Steve轻笑，“我确实邀请了别人来当我的舞伴，但是我猜他也不会介意把我出借给你，特别是我还欠你一个道歉。”

Foggy只能困惑地眨眼，于是Steve把他拉进舞池，将一只手停在他的后腰上。

“你不担心那些...摄影师？”三十秒的瞠目结舌之后Foggy问道。

Steve耸肩，“我出柜很长时间了，而且Bucky也不介意。更何况，我认为重要的是要用你的行动来表明立场。这会困扰你吗？那我们就停下来，我只是想跟你聊聊Bucky说的那些话。”

Foggy能感到他在脸红，“我...”Steve看上去如此真诚又担忧，让他觉得有点晕乎乎的，“不会，我很好。”

Steve咧嘴笑了，揽着他磕磕绊绊地跳起华尔兹，“其实，我并不知道Bucky跟你说了什么。不过他经历了一段艰难的时期，他还在试着习惯一个事实...”Steve停下来喘口气绷紧了下巴，“事实就是他拥有朋友。那些爱戴他的人。他不仅仅是个工具，而就算他一直残缺不全也绝不会被抛弃。”

Foggy摇摇头，“你不必...你瞧有些事情你可能误会了因为你就是...如此的你...而且我想Bucky只是想帮忙所以我并没真的很困扰啦。”

Steve向他皱起眉毛，“你要知道我不是一直这个样子的，好吗？我以前以为我不可能再得到...”Steve越过他的肩膀看见了什么，眼神变的温柔起来。Foggy不用回头就知道那是个戴着黑手套的黑发男人。

Foggy咽了口水，“最后就是快乐的大结局啦。祝我们都如愿以偿。”

Steve笑着俯视他，眼神有一点点悲伤，“现在我明白为什么那些家伙非得弄出个计划来了。”他提高音量道，“但是诡计多端、操纵感情还有暗中窃听仍然是严重错误。”

Foggy转头看见Natasha和Clint正在附近跳舞。Clint只是对着Steve咧嘴笑道：“但是助人为乐是好事嘛，特别是帮助那些没法自个去争取的傻蛋。”

Steve气哼哼地一笑，Clint的笑容更大了，“来跟狙击手跳一曲吧？我知道我也不是‘那个对的舞伴’，但是我能跟任何人一起跳吉特巴舞。”

Steve只是翻了下白眼但还是把Foggy交给了Natasha。她在他能再多看Steve两眼之前就飞快地把他带走了。

Natasha看了他一眼笑道：“好多人排着队想见你。”

Foggy挤挤眼，“是哈，我也猜到了。”

Foggy试图让他的声音里不带着恐慌，但是Natasha又笑了。

“我就不对你和Matt的关系作更多毁灭性分析了。”Foggy试图放松，但出于‘你正在跟Natasha Romanov跳舞而一整晚超级英雄们都找上你来聊聊你跟你最好朋友的事而你其实早就神魂颠倒地爱上了他’以上原因，根本放松不下来好么。Natasha的脸色柔和起来，“来吧，Nelson。我听说你是全纽约最棒的超级英雄话友，你不打算对我施展下魔法么？”

Foggy向她抬起一条眉毛，“能好使吗？”

她叹气，声音里有那么一丢丢向往，“可能不行。”

Foggy搞不懂她是不是故意这么说，但确实让他振作起来，“好吧，我试试。”

Foggy用接下来三支舞的时间斗智斗勇，终于让Natasha惊讶地笑出来。之后她轻轻捏了捏他的手，把他安置回那棵盆栽边上。Foggy在那磨蹭了一会儿，想去找Matt一起回家又担心会再次被卷入战场。他觉得自己有点缺乏经验又容易被看穿。他虽然庆幸复仇者们都很和善，但他们知晓了那么多关于他和Matt的事还是让他如芒刺背。他很尴尬，而且有些担心万一Matt发现了会生气。于是Foggy猫在他的盆栽后面，一边从路过的侍者托盘上顺香槟，一边试图在一帮英雄中定位Matt。他终于安全地融入背景色中了。

他发现人们开始三三两两聚集。Natasha和Clint又在一起跳舞了，他们的舞姿如此轻松舒展让Foggy羡慕不已。Steve已经把Bucky拉到舞场上，他们贴得那么紧让Foggy心里某个地方在隐隐作痛。Pepper在四处走动，Tony跟在她一步之后偶尔靠向她轻声耳语，让她大笑着使劲拍他。Jane和Bruce正在欢快地聊天，Thor和善地看着他们。Foggy突然感到狠狠的幸福，为了这些人。他知道这些人内心悲伤又小心谨慎，但仍然凝聚在一起组成了一个小家庭，并且还有足够的温情和慷慨欢迎Matt和他加入。

“你在想什么呢？”Matt的声音温暖又亲近，让他从满心的敬畏之情中惊跳出来。

“Matt！”Foggy非常高兴见到Matt，他开始向他传播美好祝愿，估计是Tony的上好香槟喝得有点多。他能感到自己开始咧嘴傻笑，但是也没太费心收住，因为Matt正含情脉脉地对他笑回来，那么的甜美动人，让他无法自拔。

“怎样？”他问，他的声音里满满的温柔。

“唔？”Foggy哼道，拉过Matt来并肩搂着他，就像他之前搂着Foggy那样。

“你的心跳声全是...开心。”Matt对着他的胸口低语。

Foggy大笑一声，“当然是啦。因为那就是高品质心跳该有的嘛。”Matt只是一直笑着，于是Foggy翻了翻眼睛随他去了，“这是个美好的夜晚。”

Matt轻笑，“你是想说这是个美好的香槟夜吧？”

Foggy考虑了一下是不是该为这抽他一掌，可他反倒尽可能地把Matt拥得更紧，把脸埋进了Matt的头发里。倒计时响起了，他们就一直那样待在一起。Matt低语着“新年快乐，Foggy”，声音湮没在第一阵盛放的烟花中。

\---

第二天早上，Foggy迷迷糊糊宿醉未消地醒来。他跌跌撞撞地从床上爬起来，却发现Matt在他家留宿了一夜仍在他的沙发上睡着。于是他开始调面糊做煎饼，试着不要哼歌可就是悲催地停不下来。

“不用因为我停下来。”Matt在沙发上打着哈欠说。他看上去邋邋遢遢、平平常常、安安稳稳的，就像Foggy希望能让他一直保持的那个样子。

“你说，你要是早告诉我你有超感，我不就能早点改掉我的坏毛病了，比如一直哼哼曲儿之类的。”Foggy回嘴道。

Matt低头微笑道：“我喜欢你哼歌。”然后他躺回沙发上。于是Foggy继续做着煎饼哼着歌。

\---

当Wilson Fisk的手下把他绑在一个装满水的浴缸前，面前还放着一部汽车蓄电池时，Foggy还在回想着那个早上，那灿烂的阳光，和对新年温柔的期望。

“Franklin Nelson，幸会啊。”Fisk的声音飘忽不定又粗野不堪，听着跟电视上的几乎一模一样。

Foggy 想啐他一口，可惜害怕得口干舌燥。

Fisk 无视了他，“地狱厨房的恶魔背后的男人。告诉我，你觉得要过多久他才会发现你不见了？他可能非常地容易分心，大概要几天？我想咱们可以帮他集中下注意力。”

接着Foggy身后两个男人上前脱掉他的衬衫，把跨接电缆接到蓄电池上。可电刑还不是第一件事，Fisk的拳头最先擂上他的身侧带翻了椅子，让Foggy感到此生从未有过的恐惧。Foggy失去平衡，肩膀撞上水泥地面发出清晰可闻的喀嚓一声。Foggy根本没法阻止自己发出痛苦的叫喊。

Fisk转向他身边穿着西装拿着话筒的男人，“你都录进去了是吗？”那人点头。“非常好，告诉我，你的设备够不够高端，能收到骨折的清晰音效吗？”Fisk没等对方回答。他扭过Foggy的胳膊抵住椅背一掰，Foggy从自己的尖叫里还能清楚地听到骨头折断的声音。

Fisk看上去若有所思，“他弄出够多喧闹了，看来我们或许都用不上那些电缆。”然后他叹道，“但是我还是喜欢他们因它起舞的样子。Joe！”

Foggy从眼角看到一个人拿着跨接电缆，他在它还没挨到身上之前就叫出来。接着，他如同置身火海。

Foggy不记得何时失去意识的，本已模糊成阵阵冲击的电流又渐渐清晰起来，直到冷水直击到脸上才让他猛地清醒。他无法呼吸，勉强想到他们是不是暂停折磨他了，接着又被猛拉起来，只来得及喘进一口气又被按回水里。

Foggy再次失去时间概念，只觉得浸水的时间越来越长，长到他确信最终他们会把他按在水里超过三分钟。他会溺死在这个仓库里，而Matt会自责不已，而他将没法再安慰他，因为那会儿他已经死了。

接着按在他脖子上的压力放松了，Foggy试图把自己从浴缸里抬起来。但是他的肋骨在疼，他的手被绑在身后，哦，天啊，他们就是要把他扔在这溺死了。他挣扎着，直到有人把手搬在他肩上把他抬出水面。Foggy凭他的急救知识知道他的肩膀绝对是脱臼了，但他甚至没有感觉到那双手正按在那。直到那被紧握了一下，让他忍不住闷哼出声，而那双手立刻松开了。

支撑他的人换了个位置，扭动着，突然间Foggy背靠在他的解救者的胸前，和他一起跌靠在浴缸上。有人一遍又一遍地唤着他的名字。

“Foggy，Foggy拜托，求你了Foggy，是我啊，你没事了，Foggy快点，为我喘口气，没事了，你没事了，你能呼吸了，就喘口气，好吗Foggy...”

而Foggy从来没有哪一回哪件事能真的拒绝Matt，于是他拼尽全力呼吸，跟随着抵在他背后的胸膛的动作呼吸，试着不为那浴缸里流动的水声而畏缩。

Matt亲吻着他的脑后，喃喃地说着安慰的低语，让那水声渐渐淡去。Foggy觉得自己越来越疲惫了。

“嘿！不能睡！”Clint的声音从头顶传来，接着一个红发身影在他面前俯下身，Foggy不由得惊恐地缩向Matt。Matt收紧了环在他胸口的怀抱，让他感到他的断掉的肋骨研磨在一起。他刚来得及呜咽一声，Matt就放松了紧抱，用手指摸索着Foggy身上，喃喃道：“放松点，我很抱歉，Fog，我没想到...我很抱歉，你会没事的。”

他再次听到Clint说：“Nat？Bruce能处理这个么？”他面前的身影，Natasha，点点头。他还能听到头顶上有混战扭打的声音。

Foggy无视了那些，因为Matt一直在一边道着歉一边安慰他。但是Foggy只需要第二项就够了，于是他笨拙地用好着的那只手拍了拍Matt说：“没事的伙计，没事。别担心。”

Nat不知对什么发出嘶声，但是Foggy只注意到了Matt的鼻子在蹭着他的脖颈，胡茬刮擦着他的耳朵，“你不能对我那么说。我差点失去你。你差点死掉。这不是没事。这不是。”

Foggy意识模糊混乱，不清楚他还能怎么做，于是他只是不断拍着Matt的胳膊低哼着让他安心。

Bruce打断了他们，他的身影比Natasha清楚了一些。Foggy再次眨眨眼，把Bruce移到更清晰的视野里，Natasha则面无表情地站在他身后，Clint在她身旁触手可及的位置上。

“Bruce？”Foggy沙哑地问。

“是的，Foggy。是我。我需要你帮我个忙。看着这道光，好吗？”接着Bruce在Foggy脸上滑过一道光，然后进行头部创伤检查的其余部分。Foggy从急救课上学到过这个。于是Foggy放松下来靠在Matt身上，让他继续。

接着Matt在他耳边说：“我们得打昏你，好吗。去医院这一路你的肋骨可不好玩。”

Foggy急道：“不去医院！”

Matt轻轻喝止他，“没事。你在那会好的。我会留在那守着你。”

Foggy摇头，“不行，这太可疑了。其他的黑帮没准儿知道Fisk今晚钓你上钩。如果他们开始怀疑了，那会让他们坐实了的。”

Matt的声音固执非常，“我不在乎。Foggy，你需要医疗救护。你必须去医院。”

Foggy转向他人求助，“Clint，Natasha，帮我说两句。”

在他身后Matt真正地咆哮起来，但是他的手还是轻柔地放在Foggy身上。

Natasha的脸上仍是一片空白，“他说得对，Matt。”

Clint只是面露痛苦之色。

Matt怒不可遏，“滚你妈的！你想怎么着？把他送回公寓拿汤匙当夹板固定他的胳膊吗？”

Bruce提议：“他可以去大厦？”

但是Foggy打断他们，“我有夹板。”所有人歇气，Foggy能感到Matt的呼吸打了个顿。“我所有的朋友都是超级英雄啊。我把它们收在浴室里了。”

Matt又怒气冲冲，“我们不会把你带回公寓让你在沙发上休养，就像，就像——”

Foggy觉得厌倦于是他厉声说：“就像你一样？我的沙发你都可以躺上去又有什么不好？”

“Foggy——”Matt试着打断他。

“不行。”Foggy呛回去，“Bruce，如果你想就敲晕我，但是一定把我带回我的公寓。我确定Natasha能找到我在哪里收着...”

他陷入一片空白。

\---

Foggy在他的床上醒来，感到头晕目眩飘飘然，就像他搞了些极品大麻烟。Foggy对着天花板眨眨眼，开始不自觉地小声嘤嘤哼唱起来。

“Foggy？”Matt的声音有点紧张地透不过气。于是Foggy试着转向他，结果温馨的麻醉感迅速让位给疼痛，让他不甚优雅地咕哝起来。

“嘘，Foggy，别动。”又是Matt的声音，Foggy能感到他正拂过Foggy的胳膊和胸膛，与其说是在安抚Foggy，更像是在安抚他自己。可Foggy发现除了放松下来享受不知道到底是啥麻药带来的舒适感，其他的事都很难走心。

但是这不对啊，Foggy在家里，家里啥都没有，除了...

“你偷了我的吗啡储备？”Foggy想要爆发可听起来却只是晕乎乎。

Matt的脸突然出现在他上方，这让他不用再试着翻身，因为Matt就是这么考虑周全。Matt最好了。Foggy这样告诉他，但只是让他的嘴角绷的更紧。

“是啊，害你被折磨还差点被杀绝对能让我登上年度好朋友榜首。”

Foggy只是不理他这茬儿，“没啦，你就是我最好的朋友，十年难得一见的好朋友，我何德何能有你这个好朋友。”Foggy皱眉，“除非你想更稳妥些但是你又不好直说，这不是说——我不想让你停下来因为...我不在乎——我很在乎，但是我相信你，而你又是我认识的最好的人，彻头彻尾，所以就算有时候想让你停下来，我也知道你为啥不能，我也不怪你。”

在Foggy的长篇大论下，Matt的脸色从皱眉变到困惑再到被逗乐，最后他看上去甚至有些高兴。就是当什么事完全按他的步调走的时候，他那个深藏不露的慵懒的猫一样的表情。

这让Foggy突然觉察到他嘴上没了把门的，他被麻药弄迷糊了，险险把他的感情都泄露出去。但他又犹豫着不忍心抹掉Matt脸上的满足之色，特别是在那之下还隐藏着那么多疲惫和憔悴。于是Foggy切换策略。

“你是不是给我用了我的吗啡储备？”

Matt立刻目光躲闪，“可能吧。”

Foggy想抽他但是胳膊仿佛灌了铅，而且上次他动过之后深感后悔。于是他冲Matt眨眼，试图用责骂的语气结果说出来却像是愉快地哼哼：“你不该那么干。那是我以防万一特意为你留的。或者我想万一别人也会需要，不过我从那个超级鬼祟的家伙手上买的时候绝对是想着你来的。我还让Claire测试过确保里面没掺老鼠药。现在，我又要重来一遍。而且Matt，那个家伙，真是，差劲透了。我猜他想招募我当他的恐怖毒妓大军成员。我不知道为了支撑我的嗜好，我的屁股还够不够卖的。所以要是那个吗啡药贩子想要拿我的膝盖骨抵债，我现在就责怪你。”

听着他的演讲，Matt的表情在好笑和关切之间来回切换，最终定格在了关切上。

“首先，Foggy，你从那么个猥琐男手上买吗啡？你不该那么做，多不安全。你至少应该带上我去保护你。”

Foggy摇了摇头，“可那是为你准备的，万一你挨揍了用的，不是让你去挨揍的，结果你还把它浪费了。”

Matt叹气，“我没浪费它。天啊，Foggy，你那时发出的声音，甚至在Clint和Bruce把你的肩膀接上之后。我不在乎这吗啡有多难搞，它都用的值得。”

Matt现在看上去悲伤又疲惫，就像他们打输了一场官司而他们的客户无力承担这个后果。Foggy被Matt的表情打败了，于是他尽力动动手指去抓他，说：“过来。”

Matt定住了，看向他，然后坐到床边倾身俯向Foggy。Foggy心满意足地哼哼，感到Matt贴着他放松下来。

“不过你是怎么发现的？”过了一会儿他问道。高兴地感到Matt的声音贴在他身侧隆隆作响，

“Natasha。”

“哈。”这提醒了Foggy，他试着转过头去看Matt。但是Matt气恼地阻止了他，他的肋骨也在发出全面抗议，于是他放弃了只是问道，

“你怎么样了？你没事吧？”他感到Matt移动了一下，也几乎能感到落在自己身上的视线，“这是个合理的疑问好吧。我不知道去了多少人对付Fisk，但是从他手上救我可不是溜公园那么简单。”

Matt偎得更近了些，对着Foggy的颈窝喃喃道：“值得的，多少都值得。”

Foggy想耸肩但又想让Matt的脸贴在脖子上更近些。“好吧，是啊，但是我还是想确定你没有把血滴在我床上，像个白痴。”

Matt叹着气小声嘀咕：“是啊，我比你可强多了。”他挖苦他。

“啥？”

Matt大声说：“我是说，有点割伤，不严重。Natasha和Bruce处理你的胳膊时Clint就帮我清理过了。”Foggy等着下文，于是Matt愤愤不平地接着说：“我就是要呆在这。我没有凶Bruce，我只是确保他够仔细。”

Foggy想笑但是马上忍住，因为，哦，他的肋骨。这么多年Matt是怎么挺下来的？

Matt再次靠过来检查他。至少这一次，换成Foggy伤的更重了。当然更理想情况是他俩个都没受伤。而当这要命的一晚结束时，是Foggy在检查着他受伤的肋骨，一边听着Matt在一旁屏住呼吸。相比俩人易地而处，Foggy还是更喜欢这个样子。于是Foggy继续哼唱起来，慢慢滑入梦乡。

\---

下一次Foggy醒来，独自一人。他的头脑更清醒了一点，可疼痛加重了不只一点半点。接着床尾一阵慌乱和砰的一声，Matt叫道：“Foggy？”

在他身后Clint低声咕哝，“老天，真瘆的慌。”还有Tony都没费心压低音量，“啥鬼玩意儿，蝙蝠耳朵么？”

哦，天呐，有访客了。Foggy试着坐起来。在他的肋骨还没开始疼之前，Matt就用一只手放在他胸口把他按回床上，“悠着点，伙计。你还是要完全卧床休息。”

“多谢了哈，Murdock医生。”Foggy低声道。然后他抬高音量，“拜托，谁来帮把手让我反抗压迫坐起来。”

Tony大笑，“抱歉了亲，我还是喜欢我的手在老地方。”

Clint更严肃地说：“我还需要我的手‘射’箭呢，兄弟。”说完他自个嘿嘿笑起来。

Foggy转回Matt，“拜托，光看天花板太无聊了，而且有客人在我还躺着太扯淡了好嘛。”

Matt抱怨道：“他们走就行了啊。”不过他还是轻轻地帮着Foggy坐起来，转开视线假装没有察觉Foggy正努力克制颤抖。

Foggy研究着Matt的后脑勺。Matt是他所知唯一一个能用头发表达出歉疚的人。Foggy伸出手握住Matt的手腕，“没事啦，伙计。我很好。别再自责了。”

他立刻发现他判断失误：Matt进入核爆模式，猛地立起身转向Foggy。“别再自责了？别再自责了？！Foggy，你差点死了。他们折磨你！因为我！没有哪层地狱够深的能收了我这样的朋友！”

“嘿，冷静，伙计，冷静下。我很好。这是我自己的选择。我知道我会面对什么样的风险，在我发现面具的事以后，而我留下了。我选择这样做。所以我发生了什么事都算在我自己头上，好吗，兄弟？”

但是Matt正火力全开，站在那里喊着；“不！不好！你被伤害了甚至可能更糟，这怎么可能好，Foggy？”

“Matt——”

“不！我向自己保证过，如果我戴上面具，我不会让我爱的任何人因此受到牵连。结果昨晚我到了那个仓库，他们绑架了你，Fisk还在他妈的拍着折磨你的视频。他在拍视频，这样他就能发给我看。他让一个人把你按在水里，还在问另一个人，那么残忍地好像你没有正在他旁边溺水似的，问他用鞭子是不是更好，因为听上去更有戏剧性。”

Foggy咽了下口水。Matt的声音唤起了昨晚全部的记忆，他再想压也压不下去。溺水这个词开始在他脑海里回响，天呐，他不能呼吸了。他不能呼吸，没有空气了。不能呼吸。没有空气没空气空气——

“Foggy！”他脸上一阵抽痛，让他闪回到他的公寓里。他看到Natasha正停在跟前，而Matt站在床尾，看上去就像刚刚Natasha那一巴掌是抽在了他脸上而不是Foggy的。

Natasha正在用平稳的声音对他说着什么，可Foggy抬起一只手，试着忽略那细微的颤抖，打断了她。

“没事，我现在好了。我刚刚迷失在我的思维列车里了。”

从他客厅那边传来Tony一声嗤笑。Matt的手死攥着Foggy的床单，指节都发白了。Foggy突然感到疲惫不堪，过度换气让他的肋骨很疼，该死的骨折让他的胳膊也很疼。

“话说，伙计们，我感谢你们守着我，但我有点累了，而且我知道你们这些人肯定有要紧事要去忙。”Matt张开嘴，但Foggy做了个手势让他闭嘴。“说真的，Matty，我现在需要的是Matt Murdock，当律师的那个，而不是你在这握着我的手。现在你必须接手我的案子了，我可是怀疑Hart法官会允许你延期。不如你去把Rodriguez的卷宗拿过来，我们就可以在这过一遍了？”

Matt倔的像头牛，“我不会离开你一个人的。”

Foggy叹气，“Clint？麻烦你行么？冰箱里还有盒开心果冰淇淋。”

Clint欢呼雀跃地跑向厨房，回头叫道：“你想要剩下的樱桃吗，Nat？”

“好，谢啦。”Natasha喊回去。

Foggy刚要说“你俩个不用都——”，Natasha抬起一条眉毛，于是Foggy噤声。

Tony拍了拍手，“好啦，两个超级刺客应该够了。来吧，小公仔，我送你出门。”

Matt还在犹豫，可Foggy做手势把他哄走，“去吧，我这没事。”

Matt叹口气，然后绕到Foggy床边，将一个短暂、灼热的吻印在Foggy的太阳穴上。

“我很快回来。”他轻声道。然后把Natasha和Clint拖出房间，Foggy猜他是在威胁他们不能让他出什么岔子，毫无意义但是傻甜傻甜地。

Foggy伸出手摸摸太阳穴，那里Matt刚刚吻过，他仍然能傻气兮兮地感觉到那种温暖。只有Matt能让他感觉到的那种温暖，这也基本上就是为什么Foggy总是没法割舍他的原因。

他被一声叹息打断了，Clint说道：“要不是这实在真他妈的伤感，不然这些苦情戏还挺可爱的其实。”

Foggy用一秒钟考虑了下是该惊慌失措还是该装作不知道Clint在说啥。但是Foggy这么长时间里只有一个朋友，在这段时间的大部分里他又爱上了这个朋友。他没有别人可以倾诉，于是他颓倒在床上问道：“真那么明显么？”

Clint暗笑，“Foggy，第一次我见到你，杀手正跟在你后面，因为有传言说你认识夜魔侠。而你对此不屑一顾，只是跟我说你在业余时间上了急救课。而你几乎没什么业余时间，因为你一个人在干两个律师的活儿。老兄，你一半的公寓整得像个诡异的秘密医疗设施储藏点。而且，你他娘的还跟我引用《断背山》的台词，伙计。你确实不够隐秘。”

在他说这话的时候Foggy已经闭上了眼，现在他撑开一只盯着Clint，“也许我就是个非常好的朋友呢？”

Clint只能叹气，“坏就坏就在这。你是个伟大的朋友。你知道告诉Bruce说你不会害怕他这对他来说意味着什么？你知道Thor基本上只跟你和Jane谈起Loki这又意味着什么？你是个伟大的朋友，而你甚至不自知你对我们来说有多重要。你甚至没有注意到当你对别人好时，他们有多惊讶，因为你压根就没想过怎么对别人不好。”

“哇喔，”Foggy试着开开玩笑，“要是Matt发现了这整个...感情问题要杀了我的话，我绝对想你来给我颂悼词。”

Natasha从嗓子眼儿里发出挫败的声音，“你知道Matt跟我们说的第一件他自己的私事是什么么？是你。当然没指名道姓，他对你太有保护欲了。但他一直就是‘我的朋友这样这样...’或者‘我有个朋友那样那样...’。他在新年派对上名副其实地审问Clint跟你的整个私人关系，因为他嫉妒。他一个礼拜没跟Bucky说话，因为他让你难过。他还直截了当地问Bruce对你有什么企图。”

Foggy只能干眨眼，震惊于一个超级间谍竟能错得这么离谱，“Matt只是个非常好的朋友。你能得到的最好的朋友。而且他只和女人约会，漂亮的，不可思议过目难忘的女人，而且他是天主教徒，而且你...你就是搞错了。”

Foggy从眼角瞥到Clint张开嘴，但Natasha微微摇头，他又闭上了。寂静在延伸。Matt走的时候Foggy本来已经又累又困，疼痛难当。但现在他觉得又紧张又暴露，就像在复仇者联盟新年派对上感受到的那种被放在解剖台上的感觉，温和的版本。他知道Clint和Natasha是关心他，从刚刚Clint的话来看，也许不止当他是个有趣的平民消遣。Foggy被那段回忆温暖了。但是他不相信他们能不泄密，如果他们告诉了Matt那可是...大大滴坏了。

Foggy想辙想了几分钟，然后记起来这是两个超级间谍，想要操纵摆布他们是根本不可能的任务。于是他只能硬着头皮发问，恨死自己又小又紧绷的声音，“你们不会告诉Matt的，对吧？”

Clint生气的吼了一声，但Natasha只是向他弯下腰，脸色和善，“你不想我们就不说。”

Foggy放松地躺回去。他能听到他的心跳，有那么点儿庆幸Matt不在这里听不见。话说回来，Foggy看了眼表，他估计马上要回来了，最好结束这个话题。

“我不想，”他的声音仍然有些惊慌失措，而且他能感到自己在冒汗，“我真的不想。永远不要说。Matt不能知道。永远。任何事。不能告诉Matt任何事。”

Clint扫了一眼窗外，“真会那么糟吗？”

Foggy瞪着他，“真会那么糟吗？！是的！他会让我放手，那会非常可怕、糟糕透顶、让我丢尽脸面。而他会觉得歉疚，因为Matt就是这么个好人。他可能会开始躲着我，我们会渐渐疏远直到他彻底跟我分道扬镳，我会独自一人一无所有，而他去打击犯罪的时候就没人能再照看他，他会在他的公寓或者别的什么地方流血至死，而我却在城市另一头无所事事，这全是因为我巨大、愚蠢的迷恋。”

Natasha的声音很轻缓，“但那不只是迷恋，对吗，Foggy？”

老天啊，Foggy快要当着黑寡妇的面哭出来了，“不，那当然不只是迷恋。我了解Matt。我了解他至深，而且我爱我了解到的他的方方面面。但是我无法让他快乐，以我想要的方式，以他应得的方式。所以我会尽我所能当他的朋友，只要他还接受我。”

房间里安静下来。Foggy抬起头，透过泪水看房间很模糊，但他不会让眼泪掉下来。Matt可能会闻到哭过的迹象，他会担心。他看向Natasha，她的表情悲伤又同情，那让他的五脏六腑绞在一起。于是他转向Clint，他正盯着窗外，盯着...Matt。

Matt正栖在他的阳台上，在黑暗中一身夜魔侠的制服让他几不可见。他捧着一沓文件，是Foggy要的Rodriguez的卷宗。他的脸藏在暗处Foggy无从得见，但是他的身姿如此紧绷，意味着他不可能没听到Foggy刚说的所有话。不可能。

这种事不该发生。Foggy什么都说不出来，什么都做不了，只能听着心脏在重敲，等着接下来要发生的事。他看着Matt摸索着开窗，手指笨拙地好像他真的看不见锁在哪。Foggy看着Matt将窗子推上去，他才明白那是因为他的手在颤抖，就像Foggy自己将手在床单上攥成拳头好止住颤抖一样。

Matt盯着他，嘴唇微张。Foggy隐约地意识到Natasha把手搭在Clint肩上将他推向门口。但是Clint在将要出门时停下来喊道：“嘿，Matt，就不用我告诉你要是你伤了他会怎样了，对吧？”

Matt没有把视线从Foggy身上移开，只是急急地摇了摇头，向Foggy床边走了几步。Clint沉着气咕哝了几句，在他身后关上了门，留下Foggy和Matt单独呆在一起。

Foggy都没有意识到自己开始打颤，直到Matt停下脚步，扔开文件，无害地举起双手说，“Foggy——”

“我猜我没法说服你假装从没听过那些话是么？”Foggy的声音虚弱但他骄傲于它并没有动摇。

“Foggy——”Matt听起来担心又困惑，那让他的心都揪紧了。这谈话是不可能轻松得了了，这就是为什么他总是在避免这个。但是Matt一直是这么完美、彻底地Matt，所以这无可避免。

“为什么我们不能就直接跳过‘你让我放手’这一环节，继续进行到‘我们装作什么都没发生’的下一环节？”Foggy尽力想开个玩笑，听上去却无比绝望。

这句话让Matt身上什么东西松动了，他三步并作两步穿过房间来到Foggy身旁，用颤抖的手指抓起Foggy没受伤的那只手。

“Foggy，”Matt的声音里有什么发生了变化。有些严肃而温暖的东西，Foggy从没听到过的东西，让他的心跳漏了一拍。Matt抬起头像在倾听，嘴角开始翘起像是绽开一个微笑，“Foggy，我不会让你放手。我要亲你。可以吗？”

Foggy呛住，“啥？”

现在Matt咧开嘴笑了，他的脸舒展开来，溢满开心神色。Foggy从不知道他的脸能如此开心。这些年来因为爱着Matt的幽默、他的善良、还有他正直的钢铁之心，而深埋在Foggy胸膛里悄然生长的渴望之情，正蓬勃而发。他想要。

Matt拉近距离，“我。要。亲。你。”他近在咫尺，“可以吗？”

Foggy说可以，像一声叹息。接着那个笑容抵上了他的嘴唇，Foggy陶醉在Matt的吻中，如饥似渴。他亲吻着Matt，亲吻着他就像是跳下悬崖，此生无憾。

最后是Matt拉开距离，在他开始喘息时安抚他，“嘘，Foggy。放松些，我都能听见你的肋骨在响。”这时Foggy才想起他裂掉的肋骨断掉的胳膊还有胸口的烧伤。疼痛带着现实席卷而来，让Foggy猛地退缩，不顾Matt的笑容被他的动作消减。

“你在做什么，Matt？你不能——我们不能...”他的声音绝望地变弱。

Matt只是摇了摇头，那个小小的笑容仍在他的嘴角跳跃。“我们当然能。你就是我的那个人。这么多年一直是。”他说得简单轻松，就好像他是在告诉Foggy天是蓝的，而不是他正在把天搞塌还砸在Foggy头上。

“但——但是，Matt，我是男的。”这就是Foggy想到的第一件事。他怎么也想不起来那个他重复了好几年的坏主意清单来了。

Matt又耸了耸肩，“我跟男的约会过。你知道的。”

Foggy笑了，“是啊，像男模那种。那种...”他比了比手势形容那几个Matt约过的男人的普遍意义上的火辣性感，“可我显而易见不是那样的。”

Matt耸肩道：“也许这就是为什么那都持续不了。我约会过的人都会跟我产生矛盾。”他又做出那种目光接触的假动作，当他想要说服别人他是认真的时候那个样子，“他们都不是你。”

Foggy被他说得目瞪口呆，当Matt问是否能继续亲他时，他只能点头，于是发现自己被这辈子都没经历过的通透甜蜜的吻淹没了。

接着在一个个亲吻中间，Matt开始低声喃喃着“天啊，Foggy，这么久了”还有“有时候只有你的心跳能让我撑过一整天”。

Foggy把他推开，“你等下，我都没法对你撒谎。为啥你一直不知道？”

Matt耸耸肩，“这又不像是你每天都来跟我说一遍你不爱我。相反的，我认为你的意思就是朋友之爱。我不想...Foggy，你是我这辈子最重要的人，我不想搞砸。”

Foggy凝视着他。Matt等着，露出一个稍微轻松的笑容，将他的手指刷过Foggy的胳膊。Foggy意识到自从Matt开始亲吻他，他就始终没有停止过触碰他。指尖轻触他的耳后，摩挲他的面颊，或是拂过他的手腕。当那些手指轻柔地刷过他的肘窝时，他终于确信了。

“好的。”他说，声音平静而肯定。

“好的？”Matt问，满怀希望又有一些迟疑。

“好的。我相信你。现在我能再亲亲你吗？”

Matt心花怒放的样子让Foggy不敢相信他能让其他人如此。渴望再次充满了他的内心，不过这次，Matt的吻可以平复他。

**Author's Note:**

> 就是这样啦！让我知道你们的想法。


End file.
